huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Chasing Void
Northern England: Avalon The Huntik team finally reaches Avalon. LeBlanche, Dante, and Zhalia hold off the Organization as Lok and Sophie recover the Willblade. Wilder ambushes Sophie, and Lok unlocks the true power of the Willblade and its Legendary Titan to save her at the last moment. However, neither he nor Sophie remembers the event. Synopsis Prague, Czech Republic: The Huntik team faces off against Lucas Casterwill, Sophie's brother. They come to an understanding and help find the missing Amulet of Void. Zhalia's plan lets them trick the Organization into revealing its location in Klaus' library. Lucas explains the history of the Betrayer who tried to summon the Nullifiers in the past. Plot ;Secret of the Sword Huntik team researches the books in Library that Sophie Casterwill found last year in hope of finding something more about Willblade, since none of them can remember how it happened or why Lok Lambert drew it out. Lok, bored with searching, plays around with the artefact and manages to knock something lose on the handle. He discovers that the pieces are supposed to turn, as part of a puzzle, and moves them to reveal a picture of Willblade. The sword glows and reveals an Amulet hidden in the blue stone on the handle. Sophie remarks that Lok may have already begun to bond with the Titan. Lok removes the amulet but he cannot summon the titan, he doesn't even feel any connection but at the same time the power feels familiar. Zhalia wonders if the Titan isn't bound with someone else. Dante scans it with Holotome but to no avail as the amulet is protected by strange and ancient power. ;Down Memory Lane In that moment the team is interrupted by three Seekers, two of whom had previously watched Sophie enter the library . The new team claim to be protecting the library's secrets. A fight ensues, and the strangers seemingly gain the upper hand. Dante, recognizing that the attackers are Casterwills, tells them that they have no reason to fight. The Huntik team is set free. Sophie asks the leader about his reasons to fight her team. He replies that he does it to save her life, adding that she would have no idea about dangers Casterwills face, as evinced by their being defeated so quickly. However, Dante reveals that it's not so; Zhalia switches off her Thoughtspecter power, revealing King Basilisk, Gar-Ghoul, and Kilthane each placing the Casterwill team in check. Dante asks the leader about his identity and reason for such interest in Sophie. The young man reluctantly reveals to be Sophie's older brother, Lucas Casterwill. ;A Bittersweet Reunion Outside the library, Lucas reveals that he and Sophie were separated during the fire and that he had believed Sophie to be dead until she begun to help the Foundation. Sophie asks him why didn't he come to see her sooner, but Lucas is reluctant to respond. Zhalia then points out that he came for Sophie now. Lucas tells them it's because of the appearance of the Red Comet, but doesn't want to go into further detail despite the team's arguments about Sophie having Nimue's blessing. He is not impressed with the acquisition of the Willblade by Lok due to him not being a part of the Casterwill lineage. As Sophie tries to argue to no avail, Lok remembers that Casterwills always put their team to a test. Sophie demands to be tested according to Casterwill law, and Lucas's teammates, Dellix and Lane, tell them about the Amulet of Void, which had been stolen by the Organization. Lucas, fearing for Sophie's safety, tries to convince his sister to let it go, but she and Lok on the mission, pleading with her brother to believe in herself and in Lok. ;Preparations The team prepares for their mission in Prague, Czech Republic, but Sophie still feels down because of her brother's lack of faith. Dante reassures her that everything will be alright, pointing out that Lucas only seems to want to protect her. Lok agrees but also states that Lucas has no idea how to do so properly. Zhalia informs the team about upgraded security at the Organization's headquarters, and about the house of Jodis Lore now being in hands of the Organization. Dante instructs Lok and Sophie that they're taking the lead, as per the test, while Lok deduces that Dante and Zhalia would be working behind the scenes. ;Ambushed Lok and Sophie observe the Organization, while on another roof Zhalia watches Lucas and his team. Zhalia makes a phone call to one of the patrolling Suits with a message for Wilder. Distracted, the Suit is attacked and defeated by Lok and Sophie. The teens head and search for the information, but it's a trap: Wilder and his men are already just outside the house. Lucas and his team can do nothing but watch. Lok, Sophie, and Cherit are ambushed and defeated by the Organization as Wilder asks them what are they doing here. Sophie, in a ploy to get Wilder to reveal the information they seek, tells him that she will reveal everything provided he gives her information on Void. Despite Stack's warnings, Wilder agrees, telling them that Void is hidden in Klaus' bookshop. ;A Clandestine Plan Outside Zhalia faces the Casterwill team and talks to them revealing that the capture of Lok and Sophie is part of their team's plan. Lok and Sophie, being transported as prisoners to Organization Central in Prague, signal to Cherit to free himself and to give Lok Baselaird's Amulet which Cherit had swallowed in order to get it past the Organization. Fully prepared, Cherit goes into the trunk of the car, signaling to Dante who is observing the road from a nearby rooftop. Dante and Zhalia ambush the Organization, so the Casterwill squad, convinced by Zhalia, comes to help. Working together, they defeat Stack and his Suit as Lok calls upon Baselaird to blow up the car and to allow him and Sophie to escape. Stack and his Suits then retreat. Dante praises the Casterwills and the teens, while Lucas admits his sister was brave. Lane likewise states that they make a good team as Casterwills alongside the Huntik Foundation. ;Void and the Betrayer As the night draws in, Lucas reveals that his reason for not contacting Sophie was that he wanted to keep her safe and happy away from the dangers associated with being a Casterwill. Sophie, thanking her brother, tells him that ever since the Red Comet had appeared she feels as if she has some important mission and that failure could very well mean the end of the world. After some persuading, Lucas tells the team the history of the Betrayer and the Spiral Mark. With the help of the Amulet of Void and with the Red Comet high in the sky, the Nullifiers were once summoned back to earth by the Betrayer. Lucas says that it cannot be allowed to happen again as Dante states that their quest for Void is not yet over. Production Errors * When Sophie returns Sabriel, she is seen to return to an Amulet looking like that of Sorcerel. At this point, Sabriel's Amulet was destroyed, and she is invoked through Sophie's hand instead. Gallery S2E31_Lucas_Feyone.jpg|Lucas Casterwill makes a surprise arrival in the Casterwill Library S2E31_Zhalia_Dante_Cherit_Sophie_Lok_Willblade.jpg|The Huntik team get ready to fight S2E31_Sorcerel_attack.jpg|Sorcerel attacks S2E31_Casterwill_Library_teams.jpg|The two teams reach a stalemate after Lucas reveals to Sophie that he is her brother, whom she had believed was dead S2E31_Lucas_Lok_Sophie.jpg|Lucas refuses to support Sophie in her pursuit of the Casterwill family secrets Stack_Hoffman_Kagami_Wilder_Suits.jpg|The Organization arrive at the Golem's Attic S2E31_Zhalia_Dellix_Lucas_Lane.jpg|Lucas, Dellix and Lane argue with Zhalia who reveals the team's plan S2E31_Dante_cars_prague.jpg|Dante prepares to rescue Sophie and Lok S2E31_Gigadrone_Metagolem.jpg|Metagolem and Gigadrone fight S2E31_Dellix_Lucas_Lane_attack.jpg|Lucas and his team arrive just in time S2E31_Stack_Zhalia_Dellix_Lucas_Lane.jpg|Stack and the Suits retreat S2E31_Betrayer_Spiral_Mark.jpg|Lucas tells the story of the Betrayer to the Huntik team 2 31 31